The Perfect One
by Freaky-Hobbit 14
Summary: Harry and hermione are an item. But she's not happy....who will make her happy? could it be the greasiest git in the school? RR could be some smut along the way...with hphg AND hgss
1. Prologue

Ah..Snape and Hermione.I love those kind of stories...hot sexy guy..smart ass girl. Well sit back and enjoy!  
  
Winter. Winter time was finally at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Gryffindor common room was mostly empty except for four people. Can you guess? Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The Dream Team was in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, and Hermione and Harry were cuddling by the fire.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been together since the beginning of the term. Harry finally got up the courage to admit to Hermione that he liked her as more than a friend, and of course, she felt the same way. There was one small flaw though. Hermione wasn't completely happy. She liked Harry a lot, but he just recently admitted to her that he loved her. Obviously she was too scared to say anything, but Harry, in his fucking wonder-boy ways, completely forgave her for not saying anything. Hermione felt like there was someone else that could make her happier than she already was. Little did she know that the person who could make her happier just happened to be the greasiest git in the school.  
  
"Harry? I'm going to walk my rounds now. I'll be back soon," whispered Hermione, for Harry was slowly falling asleep.  
  
Hermione was a prefect, so obviously nothing was wrong with wanting to walk rounds. But really, Hermione just needed to do some thinking.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure Hermione. Want me to come along?" asked Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"No, that's OK. That's for the offer though."  
  
Hermione slowly got up from the couch and made her way to the portrait hole. She climbed out, and began making her way past the portrait to walk the halls. Holding her hands behind her back, she stared up at the ceiling dreamily when...WHAM!  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger. Would you please watch where you are going? 30 points from Gryffindor," whispered non other than Snape, whom she had run into on her way down the corridor.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor. I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Very well. Please continue on your way."  
  
Snape walked past Hermione to Dumbledore's office while Hermione made her way down the corridor to check for any misbehaviors. When Hermione realized that she had indeed bumped into Professor Snape, and didn't give him a real apology for she was still in her daze, she ran back around the corner to greet him.  
  
"Professor! Wait!"  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger? I have things to do."  
  
"I realized that I offered you no appropriate apology since I was in a daze when you bumped into me. I.."  
  
"Miss Granger, what you said makes no sense. Since you were the one in the daze it was YOU who bumped into me, for I would never be that careless when walking the halls."  
  
"I am sorry Professor. I just needed some thinking time, and didn't see you coming around the corner."  
  
"That's all very well, Miss Granger. Now would you please continue on your way? I needed only one apology for your stupidity."  
  
Hermione hung her head at his harsh words, muttered a "yes sir" and began walking back. Realizing he took 30 points from her, she spun around and got right up in his face.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but may I remind you that I am indeed a prefect and I have every right to wander these halls at night as you do, so you had hardly any right to take away 30 points. Bumping into a Professor, such as your greasy self, should only be worth taking 10 points. Maybe 5, since I care not of what I did," shot Hermione very fast.  
  
"Thank you for enlightening me, MISS Granger," replied Professor Snape in a sneering voice, "but because of your sudden outburst, I believe that 30 points may be too little an amount to take away from you. Another...20...points."  
  
At each word he said, he got closer and closer to her face. Hermione just felt like spitting on him, but instead, felt like giving him a shock for his life. She kissed him right on the lips. Now why she did this, she may never know. All she knew is when she bumped into him, a bolt of lightning struck through her body. Not bad, of course, and considering she never felt that way when Harry touched her, she felt she should give that little strike a test.  
  
His lips were warm and soft. Not like Hermione ever imagined her Potions Professor's lips to feel like. Not that she's ever imagined his lips before. There were only two remarkable things about this kiss. 1.) She felt that same spark jet through her body. No spark was ever felt when Harry kissed her. 2.) She realized the professor was kissing her back.  
  
Hermione broke away after she realized this, and stared horrified at him at what she'd just done. Before Snape could utter a word, Hermione dashed past him to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Gitterbug," Hermione said, out of breath, and the portrait flung open and she ran inside straight up to her bed without saying anything to Harry, who was still up.  
  
Snape still stood there wondering what happened. He realized that she had kissed him after he took 20 points away from her, but what was even more remarkable was that he realized that he had kissed her back. All he knew was he felt that same small spark that Hermione had felt, therefore he didn't question who he was kissing. There was only one other time Snape had felt that zap of electricity, and that was when he was in school kissing Lily Evans. Of course, before her and James dated. Without another thought, he stalked back to his private rooms in the dungeons to drink one hell of a bottle of whiskey. 


	2. It's War

Chapter 2 is up now….sorry it took a few days…..hope this one is better than the 1st chapter!  
  
All night Hermione tossed and turned thinking about how she could've possibly kissed her Potions Professor. Sure he was very smart and was on his toes in the most horrible situations, but he was still a greasy git! With his fucked up attitude and his evil sneer, she couldn't see how she even remotely thought about kissing him. The only thing she found out from this was that his hair wasn't really greasy…….just very shiny.  
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed a voice in the distance.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Parvati it's just you. What time is it?" asked Hermione in a sleepy daze.  
  
"It's 7:30 so you'd better hurry up if you want to eat breakfast," said an aggravated Parvati. She'd been trying to get Hermione up for 5 minutes.  
  
"Shit," whispered Hermione as she jumped out of bed and got her school clothes on while Parvati tried to tame her hair.  
  
"Thanks," breathed Hermione as she scrambled down to the Great Hall.  
  
The first thing Hermione did when she entered was look up at the high table. Of course Snape wasn't there. He must've finished breakfast early. Or he's too ashamed to come to breakfast, thought Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! What's the matter with you?" questioned a worried Harry. "You've been completely out of it since last night. You didn't even say goodnight."  
  
"What? Oh, I'm so sorry, but honestly its nothing. I'll be fine after Potions is over," said Hermione, though she wasn't totally sure.  
  
"Well that's good. You've barely said anything this morning," replied Harry as he snaked his arm around her waist.  
  
"You know what? I forgot my homework in the common room. I need to go get it," lied Hermione after Harry got closer to her. She'd been feeling uncomfortable around him all morning.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in Potions then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hermione shot up off the seat and made her way slowly to Snape's class, trying to think of what she should do when she got there.  
  
After a walk that didn't seem to take long enough, she made it to the dungeons.  
  
God what am I going to do? I can't possibly walk in there early. He may think I'm obsessing or something. Oh fuck it! I really need to straighten this out.  
  
After some serious debating with herself, she decided to take that big step, and open the door of the classroom.  
  
The classroom was empty of course. Class didn't start for 5 more minutes. She looked around, hoping to find Snape sitting at his desk. She didn't.  
  
Great. Now if I sit here, he'll think I've been here a long time, just WAITING to see him. This is going to be horrible.  
  
Just then, footsteps interrupted her thoughts. It was none other than Snape, entering his classroom preparing for the group of dunderheads that would soon be filling the class.  
  
Snape looked up after he opened the door and noticed Hermione sitting there looking slightly uncomfortable, while trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Holy fuck," whispered Snape.  
  
Hermione heard what Snape whispered, therefore decided to do something about it.  
  
"I was drunk," was all she could think of.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, but that does NOT take away what you did last night. What you did was very disrespectful and I expected better of you," replied Snape. Well, he thought that went well.  
  
"I was talking about the kiss. I'm not taking back anything I said to you."  
  
At that statement Snape was speechless. So she was referring to the kiss and not the way she acted. Well this does present some difficulty. Snape was looking rather sweaty now, for he didn't know what to say next.  
  
"That's why I'm here right now. Not because I have some "infatuation" for you, which I know, was your first thought when you saw me sitting here. I just wanted to make sure that you know I still think you're a greasy git." Wow, was Hermione good. She can read minds too. That's exactly what Snape was thinking when he saw her sitting there.  
  
"That's all very well, Miss Granger. I thank you for the update on what you think of me. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to prepare for, so get the hell out." Hermione's not the only one with a good comeback.  
  
"News flash Professor. I'm IN your next class. Might I suggest writing down what houses you have at what times of the day," Hermione shot back.  
  
"40 points from Gryffindor," said Snape, warily. He wasn't in the mood to put up with this witch anymore.  
  
"HA. Is that all you can do? Remember, sir, I can take just as many points from Slytherin as you can from Gryffindor. I'm a Prefect, and taking points away from other houses is now permitted."  
  
"Detention. Tonight at 8 o'clock. Be there or I will be forced to take more points"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Hermione in mock defeat. She wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
Now students started filling in for another morning of hell with Potions Professor, Severus Snape. 


	3. Detention and Disintegration

Sorry it took a while to update. I'd like to thank my readers (though few). If you like the story, please review! I love reviews..i thrive off of reviews.future chapters may not come w/o reviews!!!!! *~ashleigh~*  
  
It was time for Hermione's detention, and she slowly made her way to the classroom doors. The trip there didn't take long enough. She got to the door and knocked on it softly.  
  
"You're late, Ms. Granger," growled Snape.  
  
Hermione had a quizzical look on her face when she entered the room. How did he know it was her? And more importantly, she was only 3 minutes late!  
  
"Sorry, Sir, I didn't realize that I couldn't be a second late," said Hermione in a smug voice. Where did she get all this new-found confidence?  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor for defying a teacher. Now do I need to give you another detention?" questioned Snape.  
  
"Of course not Sir, one night with you is all I could ask for," replied Hermione in a sarcastic dreamy sort of voice.  
  
"Clean out all the cauldrons. No magic. If I have to hear one word, it will be the death of you," said Snape.  
  
"Oh Merlin," whispered Hermione as she looked at the many cauldrons on the floor and on the tables. "This'll take all night."  
  
Hermione grabbed a cloth, soap, and filled a bucket with warm water and began scrubbing the gross, dated potions that still stuck to the insides. Three hours later, Hermione was on her last cauldron, when all of a sudden she heard a gasp and a thump. She turned around and noticed Snape had collapsed. She walked over to him, and noticed a liquid dripping from the desk to the floor. She picked up a small phial that laid knocked over on the desk. It was Dissegratum Metallum. A metal disintegrator. She quickly bent down and looked for the place where it splashed on him. She noticed his wrist had a few drops applied to it. She slowly rolled up his sleeve and saw a gaping wound in his left wrist. She got up and retrieved a warm cloth to put over it until she could get Madame Pomfrey. She noticed the middle of his chest had a wet mark. That must've been why he passed out. She unbuttoned his robes and unbuttoned his shirt. She didn't have time to notice his well toned chest and stomach. A wound, larger than the one on his wrist was near his heart. It steadily grew larger, which meant the drop was a large one. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to freeze that certain area on his body, so the potion wouldn't eat through any further. She knew the spell wouldn't last long.  
  
At that moment, Snape snapped his eyes opened and shot up his head. Hermione was bent down so low that when he lifted his head up, their lips met, but only for a moment. He passed out again. Hermione quickly recovered from her shock and muttered with her wand: Wengardium Leviosa. His body lifted up off the ground and she directed his body to the infirmary.  
  
She ran as fast as she could through the corridors and up the stairs. She finally made it to the infirmary and shoved open the door.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, MADAME POMFREY!" screamed Hermoine.  
  
At that moment Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and saw Snape on a bed and Hermione near tears.  
  
"Ms. Granger! What happened?" inquired Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"He spilled a bit of metal disintegrator on his chest and his wrist. I froze the places on him that the spell hit, so that the potion could not seep lower into his skin. The spell won't last long."  
  
As she said that, Poppy ran into her supply closet and ran out with a bottle of silvery blue liquid.  
  
"When I tell you to unfreeze his wounds, unfreeze them fast. This liquid will stabilize all unwanted potions that seep into the skin. It'll stop the disintegration of him."  
  
Hermione stood ready, and as Poppy said "Now", she unfreezed his wounds and Poppy poured the liquid down his throat. In seconds, the potion stopped deteriorating the skin. Poppy did a simple spell to stop the bleeding, but it was harder to heal the wounds.  
  
"I'm afraid this was a rather strong potion. The wounds will need to heal over time. He may not wake up for a few days," whispered Poppy gravely. "I will alert the Headmaster."  
  
With that, Poppy left the infirmary, and Hermione was alone with a sleeping Snape. She didn't want to leave him, in fear something more might happen. She sat down in the chair next to his bed. ~This is my entire fault. If I wasn't such a bitch to him, he probably wouldn't have been so careless. He's never careless.~ thought Hermione. Hermione then picked up his hand and held it. She talked to him all night with words of encouragement and apology.  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
"Hermione, Hermione dear wake up," whispered Poppy while gently shaking Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What? Where am I?" asked Hermione as she sat up. She had been asleep with her head on Snape's lap. How embarrassing.  
"You're in the infirmary, Ms. Granger. I suggest you go up to the dorms and change for classes. It's six o'clock now," whispered Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! I must've fallen asleep. I'm really sorry," apologized Hermione.  
  
"No harm done, child. I realize you must've been worried," replied Poppy.  
  
Hermione nodded and got up from her chair. She tried to leave, but realized she still had Snape's hand in hers. She blushed and gently placed his hand at his side and dashed out of the infirmary. 


	4. Siren's Beauty Causes Kiss

Hey, sorry for the lack of updating, but my internet is screwed.DAMN INSIGHT MODEM! Anyhoo.this is the 4th chapter in the Perfect One story...like.thing...yeah. So, thanks for all your reviews, I'd put them in right now, but sorry, my internet...is..BROKEN.can't get online.*twitch*.Reviews.reviews.and MORE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! ..anyhoo..I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters.and you'll like this one more.maybe.it will definitely be LONGER!....HERE WE GO!  
  
Hermione ran into the Great Hall at top speed. As she creaked open the large golden doors every head turned in her direction, and she gave a nervous smile and blush. She looked up to the Head Table and saw Dumbledore slightly nod to her; she gave a knowing smile and made her way to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in the library," lied Hermione, not making eye contact with Harry.  
  
"It's OK Hermione, we understand your need to rot your brain with reading," said Ron, smiling. Hermione looked at him with pure hatred, but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand so she would occupy the seat next to him that he saved. She sat next to him with a plop, and helped herself to eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a biscuit. She began scarfing down her food with great speed so she could check on Snape, to see if he had woken up. Hermione then noticed Harry nibbling on her neck with is arm around her hips.  
  
"Um, Harry? Do you think you could eat your food now?" asked Hermione meekly with a blush because of all the people at the table looking at them with weird faces, and "Aren't they so cute" faces.  
  
"I'm not hungry for just any kind of food," whispered Harry suggestively in her ear, which made her blush even more.  
  
"Harry, please stop! This is not the time or the place!" smiled Hermione, shoving him off of her.  
  
"How about tonight in the Astronomy Tower?" asked Harry, so only Hermione could hear what he said.  
  
"Uh. . .um. . .I---" stuttered Hermione. Sure, they've made-out a lot, even some oral sex on his part(A/N: what I mean here, is that he performed oral sex on HER. She never did anything to him ;) she is a virgin in more ways than one, my friend!), but they've never had actual sex. She knew he was implying it. She also knew he was a virgin, though he would never admit it to any other guy. "Harry, I don't think that's a good idea. A lot of people visit the Astronomy Tower at night. . .you know. . .night, stars. . .the whole thing kind of goes together," said Hermione, still unsure of whether she would ever have sex while she was in school. (A/N: notice how I didn't say "whether she would have sex with Harry" *wink* future references there, my friend!)  
  
"I'll figure out a place where no one goes. Maybe the Room of Requirement," said Harry, completely ignoring what she meant by it not being a good idea. She didn't WANT to have sex with him just now.  
  
"I don't know how much homework I'll have, but I'll get back to you on that, OK Harry?" asked Hermione, practically pleading. She wasn't in the mood to do anything that night.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, whatever you say," said Harry exasperated. He'd been noticing Hermione's different behavior, and was getting tired of it.  
  
Hermione got up and rushed to the Infirmary. She was sick of Harry hanging all over her. She got in front of the doors, and stopped. Should she really be doing this? What if he was awake, and thought it weird that she was there?  
  
Questions popped into her head for what seemed like hours, but only seconds. She then turned the doorknob and walked in. Madame Pomfrey was no where to be seen. ~Good~ thought Hermione. Hermione made her way to the end of the line of white beds, some filled, some empty. She then found the bed that Severus was at. Color had returned to his cheeks (well, whatever color was there to begin with), and he looked a little more alive, though he was still asleep. Hermione sat in the chair that was placed next to his bed and looked at his closed eye-lids. She hadn't forgotten the kiss shared between them before he passed out. OK, so it wasn't a real kiss, and neither of them were expecting it, but it still had the same meaning the 1st one did; that same spark of electricity. Hermione just thought it was stupid, because no one's lips had ever made her feel that way. Not even Harry's, but she thought that was normal.  
  
She didn't even realize that she was stroking his hair back from his face until he stirred under her touch. She then quickly placed her hand in her lap and was about to get up, until a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist- not forcefully-so she would sit down again. She slowly turned to him, and saw a look of confusion written on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," was all Hermione could think about saying.  
  
"What happened?" asked Severus with a hoarse, quiet voice.  
  
"You spilled a metal disintegrator on your skin and collapsed. I brought you here before the potion could deteriorate your heart," said Hermione just as quietly.  
  
A look of self hatred flashed across his face, but was soon brushed away with a look of forced gratitude. He couldn't easily admit that she saved his life, and he was thankful for it.  
  
Hermione noticed this look and said "No problem," and flashed a big smile at him.  
  
"How long have I been here," asked Severus, worrying about classes, and what would happen if he wasn't there.  
  
"Only one night; it's Friday. Classes start in 30 minutes," said Hermione as she looked at the watch on her wrist to check the time. She then noticed that Severus still had his hand clutched to her other wrist, and she blushed.  
  
Severus nodded, looked at the direction of her gaze, and quickly released his hand.  
  
"I need to get out of here," said Severus, more to himself then to Hermione. He didn't want Madame Pomfrey to get on his case when she found out he was awake.  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until Madame Pomfrey tells you it's alright to leave? There may still be things wrong," said Hermione, with concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I don't need anyone taking care of me, and I don't want Poppy making a fuss over nothing. I trust you won't tell her anything if you see her," replied Severus, saying the last part in a whisper.  
  
"No, I won't tell," sighed Hermione. Severus could be difficult at times.  
  
"Good. 5 points to Gryffindor," said Severus off handedly as he struggled to get off the bed. When Severus stood up, the then lost his balance and grabbed the 1st thing he could get his hands on; Hermione.  
  
Severus grabbed her shoulder as he began to fall, and she used all her reflexes to keep herself from falling. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hoisted him up on his feet again. Severus looked down at her, and saw an "I told you so" expression on her face.  
  
"I don't need help," replied Severus sternly.  
  
"Of course you don't. Then why am I holding you up, Sir?" asked Hermione with a smug look on her face. She loved it when she was right.  
  
"Obviously I haven't been walking for a day, so I stumbled a bit," hissed Severus as he tore himself away from her. He then plopped down on the bed, since he was too weak to stand, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey, just incase there is something else wrong. Besides, she has a strengthening potion, if you won't let me help you," said Hermione as she made her way to Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Get me the hell out of here, Ms. Granger," said Severus in defeat.  
  
"Yes, Sir," replied Hermione, with a small smile she couldn't hide. She grabbed him around the waist and made him put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They began staggering down the aisle as fast as they could go, before Madame Pomfrey decided to make her morning checks on the patients. Hermione pushed the large doors open with her free hand, and let Severus lead the way back to the dungeons.  
  
They got to the doors to the Potions classroom, and they walked down the long aisle to the front of the room where Severus' desk was.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to your rooms so you can freshen up before class?" asked Hermione, realizing what she said, and couldn't stop herself in time.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Ms. Granger," said Severus with his teeth clenched.  
  
Hermione muttered a shy "sorry" and led him to his chair.  
  
"Well, is there anything else I could get you, sir?" asked Hermione meekly while tucking a stray curl behind her ear and staring at the floor.  
  
"I have my own strengthening potion in my private stores over there, Ms. Granger, if you would kindly hand me a bottle," said Severus, very professionally.  
  
Hermione nodded and made her way to the other end of the classroom to a small door. She opened it with a creak and noticed thousands upon thousands of tiny glass bottles to large clay pots full of potions, ingredients, and recipes for maladies from tooth aches to broken bones. She scanned the walls for the Strengthening potion. It only took her a few moments, since Severus had his potions in alphabetical order, and by what part of the body (*wink*) they were used for. She then grabbed a small glass bottle with silvery purple liquid contained inside, and walked back out to Severus.  
  
"You sure do have a lot of potions, sir. Is that why you never go to Madame Pomfrey for your problems?" asked Hermione as she handed Severus the tiny bottle.  
  
"I like to keep stock of all kinds of potions, Ms. Granger. You never know when you may need them; and I do not have to tell you my reasons for privacy, nor anyone else," replied Severus as he grabbed the bottle, uncorked the top and took a large swig out of it. "Would you please put this back into my closet while I attend to my "hygiene"," said Severus with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, Sir," giggled Hermione. Hermione walked back to the closet and opened the door as she saw Severus leave the classroom. This was her chance to get a better look at all the things contained in here that he didn't want anyone to know about.  
  
She placed the bottle in its appropriate place, and spun around slowly, taking in the scene before her. She ran her hands along the clean shelves, touching a bottle here and there. Then she reached an interesting section of potions.  
  
"Body Improvement?" whispered Hermione as she saw the many bottles of muscle growth, fat thinner, removal of scars, taming hair, styling hair, and even some "Make-up in a bottle". "What in the world would he need all of this for? Surely he doesn't take any of it," said Hermione to herself as she picked up the hair taming potion. Just then the door to the closet swung shut. She got out her wand, muttered Lumos, and walked to the door. She jiggled the handle and realized it was locked from the inside. She banged on the door and called out for Professor Snape; no answer.  
  
"Shit. There must be a silencing spell on the room since it looks as though he brews potions in here as well. . .not wanting to draw attention to the noise they make, I expect," stated Hermione to herself, with a hint of panic in her voice. She seemed to be relatively calm, considering the circumstances. It was her chance to try those body improvement potions. . .  
  
Hermione looked closer at the bottle of tamer in her hand, opened it, and took a swig. Her hair instantly turned to soft caramel curls that fell 3 inches past her shoulders. She smiled slyly to herself and looked at the other bottles on the shelf. In loopy writing, the following words were written on the shelves below each bottle:  
  
Hair Tamer Fat Thinner Siren's Beauty Glamour Muscle Toner Growth Shrink  
  
Hermione grabbed the Siren's Beauty. She had learned about Sirens from a book she read a while back. They were beautiful creatures that would sing on islands in the oceans and seas, and when a ship passed by, they would lure them with their songs and cause the ships crash onto the rocks. She studied the bottle for a moment, and thought it was worth a try to taste some of it. Since it was just the beauty, she wouldn't be the cause of anyone's death, but mainly, it would just enhance her natural beauty, so it doesn't completely change her appearance, which was a good thing for her.  
  
Hermione uncorked the bottle and sipped a small amount, then transfigured a piece of paper into a mirror to take a look at her; she gasped. What she saw was a much more beautiful version of her. She didn't even need make- up. Her eyes were hazel and sparkling, her eye lids were a pale lavender, eyebrows perfectly shaped, eyelashes thick and black, the apples of her cheeks were toned a pale peach, and her lips were shaped and shiny with a bronze/gold color. Her cheekbones were enhanced, and her body shape was perfect. Her clothes were transfigured into a deep violet silk dress, sleeveless, and flowed down to her feet, where sparkling glass sandals replaced her black shoes. She had a silver necklace and a matching headband that was placed in the middle of her forehead and wove around to the back of her hair. (A.N: if you have seen Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers, and you remember that part where Arwen comes to Aragorn in a dream where she's wearing that blue dress.that's kind of what Hermione looks like. Same style dress, just different color. And no pointy ears!)  
  
Hermione put down the mirror and gazed down at herself while smiling contently. She liked this look. The only problem was: how was she supposed to SHOW anyone her look, if she's locked in a potions closet? She decided she wasn't going to try out all the potions that were in here, since Severus would notice, so she sat down and waited for someone to open the door. Then it hit her.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Holy shit, I forgot!" gasped Hermione as she grabbed her wand and strode over to the door. A simple lock spell should open that door. She was so caught up in everything that had happened that she didn't remember she had her wand and could DO that kind of magic. "Alohamora," whispered Hermione to the solid door. The door clicked open.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus had had a hard 1st class, so he figured he'd get a little drinking in before the next class. He had at least 2 hours. So he grabbed his whiskey, sat down at his desk, and drank away his problems. . .that was until the potions closet opened. . .he looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't recognize her as Hermione, considering she looked different, AND he was intoxicated.  
  
Hermione opened the door and her eyes opened wide as she noticed Severus sitting down at his desk. He looked up at her, and she blushed a deep crimson from her cheeks to her ears. Before she could say anything to back up why she was there in the 1st place, Severus got up and walked swiftly towards her.  
  
Severus thought that this was some kind of "gift" sent to him because of his horrible day (A.N. he's intoxicated ok? THAT MEANS HE'S WASTED! So he thinks Dumbledore or some other nutcase gave him a little *ahem* present. I don't want to use the word whore, because that's not really what he sees.) Severus walked up to her and placed his arms around her slender waist, leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Hermione was shocked at first, then she could smell the whiskey emitting off his breath. Slowly, the smell decreased, since apparently her beauty could sober any man! (A.N. sorry for the cheesy line, I just thought it was funny!)  
  
Severus was becoming slightly more aware of his surroundings, realizing at first that he was kissing a beautiful woman, and since he had to force women to kiss him (he was a Death Eater people!), he figured she must be as drunk as he was, but he slowly realized she had just as much passion in the tongue-in-throat kiss as he had.  
  
Hermione had slowly snaked her arms up his arms, to his shoulders, then tightly around his neck until they were pressed so tightly together that Zeus himself couldn't pull them apart with his lightning bolts! (A.N. get your minds out of the gutter people!) Then slowly. . .ever so slowly, the Siren's Beauty spell began to wear off; and just at that moment, Severus opened his eyes to see who was kissing him so fiercely. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Muahahaha! I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well, I'll update as soon as I can! 


End file.
